Underneath the moonlight
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: Oneshot: AU: Year 1865: The Salvatore family throws a ball and every important family is there. At the ball Bonnie dances with her beloved Damon, who is enjoying her presence. Everything is fine until Bonnie doesn't feel well and goes outside. He follows her and something happens. Want to know what? Read it :) Reviews would be awesome too :)


**Hey guys! So this is another short story. After rewatching the gatsby and listening to some music, this idea popped into my head. I hope you will like this! P.S: The next chapter for the perfect teacher could be up tomorrow or Monday, perhaps Tuesday. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes. ****Now read and enjoy :D Reviews would be great too ;) :D To Guest: I feel very flattered that you want to translate this story! I'm so proud now :D If you want to do it you have to name me as the original author! You have to say that it belongs to me and that you are translating it! Have you an email so that I can write to you about it? It would be nice! In that way I would also knew when you would plan to translate it! **

* * *

Bonnie was attending the ball, which the Salvatore family had thrown. Naturally was Bonnie's family, the McCullough's invited to that event. The balls that the Salvatore's threw, were the most extravagant and big balls ever in Fell's Church. Bonnie's family, who were a family of traders. They dealt with expensive and oriental spices, but also silk and jewelry. All in all they were wealthy and lived in luxury.

The Salvatore's were a bit ahead of them, because they had also business in Italy. This differentiated them from the other rich families of Fell's Church; from the founder families. The Gilbert's, Forbes, Fell's and even the Sulez's were at the ball dancing and enjoying the presence of each other.

Elena Gilbert and Meredith Sulez were both dancing with their partners. Elena danced with her fiancé Stefan Salvatore, the youngest family member. A month ago they had held a great party in which the whole city was invited. They were the perfect couple of Fell's Church. Meredith was dancing with Matt, who was their friend. They weren't a couple, but Bonnie thought that they would be a sweet couple.

While her friends were dancing, Bonnie was looking after Mr. Damon Salvatore, her secret crush. She watched through the whole saloon, but her eyes couldn't find him. Suddenly she spotted him at the buffet talking to some old men. He looked amazing in his black smoking. He had combed his dark hair back, which gave him a mysterious and very attractive look. At once Damon looked up and caught Bonnie's glance at him. He grinned mischievously at her and winked. Promptly he excused himself, only to go to her.

As he stood in front of a blushing Bonnie, he kissed the top of her hand and greeted her politely. She greeted him back of course. Next he stretched out his hand towards her and asked her to dance with him. "May I have this dance Miss McCullough?" A bright smile appeared on her lips, as she replied him: "Why, of course Mr. Salvatore." She put her hand into his large hand and they moved to the dance floor, on which they were dancing waltz.

The music was slowly and pleasantly to listen. Damon flashed his signature smirk that she returned with a sweet smile of her own. As they were dancing together in silent, he cut unexpectedly the quietness between them by saying: "You look stunning Miss McCullough." She blushed instantly a deep shade of red at his compliment. Still she managed to compliment him back. "You are looking quiet handsome too Mr. Salvatore." she said honestly.

Damon examined her dress, and it was a very beautiful one. The pale pink of her gown emphasized her fair skin that remembered someone of the complexion of a porcelain doll. He liked that feature of her very much. Despite her outfit, her red curly hair was up into a bun and two of her curls hung loosely around her heart shaped face. Her face was covered with a light makeup. Her eyes and her lips were especially painted; her full lips in pink and her eyes were shadowed in light pink.

All in all she looked just beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. At that moment he attempted to converse with her. "So how are you and your parents?" "We are fine thanks. How are you and your family doing?" she asked him politely. He responded smilingly at her question: "Just fine too thanks. You know in a few months is Stefan's and Elena's wedding. Father is highly excited about it." "And you? Are you excited too?" she questioned inquisitively. "Not that much, though I'm happy for my little brother." He said nonchalantly, while smiling brightly at her.

For an instant he thought about what he could talk with her. All at once he got an idea, whereupon he started to speak to her again. "So I've heard that you have an admirer. Is that right?" He asked her that in a serious tone. First, she looked at him in surprise but then she just nodded and replied nicely: "You've heard right. I had one. Mr. Zander Wolff asked my hand in marriage, but I rejected his proposal." It was true that Zander fancied her and wanted to make her his wife, although Bonnie disapproved of that. He was not Damon, she thought always to herself. Only he could make her really happy. There weren't other men for her apart from him.

Damon grinned seductively and said cheekily: "And why is that so Miss McCullough?" She chuckled, rolled her eyes and added sincerely: "Well let's say that he wasn't the right one for me. Someone else is that or will be it." Perhaps, she thought unconsciously. They smiled and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Bonnie blushed furiously, because his glance was so keen and intense. She even felt that the room got hotter or was it just his presence? All of a sudden she genuinely felt uncomfortable in his sphere. She needed fresh air immediately.

Damon noticed her uneasiness but he didn't want to offend her if she wasn't really sick; so he kept silent. Fortunately the dance and the peaceful music were over. Abruptly she let go of him and excused herself. "I'm sorry, but I have to go outside to get fresh air. We'll see us later Mr. Salvatore." Swiftly she walked towards terrace and left a bewildered Damon back. She just had left him, without an appropriate explanation. Rage inflamed in him and ensured that he clenched his hand. He took a sharp breath in distress and tried to calm down.

After a short time, when he was quiet again, he went to look after her. Soon he detected her standing behind the parapet, looking up into the sky. He approached her and followed her glimpse. The moon shone radiantly at Bonnie and gave her an appearance of a goddess. She had noticed him, but she didn't turn around to talk to him. She preferred to look at the stars and the moon. Unknowingly he laid his hand onto hers, which was clinging tightly on the balustrade.

Bonnie shivered under his vibrant touch and turned her head around to look at him in shock. He smiled widely at her and said affectionately: "You look breathtaking under the moonlight." Blessedly it was dark outside and he couldn't see her flush that had crept into her cheeks. She returned his smile and said shyly: "Why, thank you. You… You look good too, like always." He grinned playfully and asked her, why she had left him so quickly. She cleared her throat and answered sheepishly: "I didn't feel well, and it was not because of you." I hope so, she added to her mind.

He was so dumb. He knew that something was wrong with her, but he didn't do anything about it. Bravo Salvatore, he thought. He nodded vacantly and took a step closer to her to close the distance between them. Bonnie bit onto her bottom lip and looked expectantly into his obsidian eyes. Smiling temptingly at her, he raised his hand and placed his thumb on her lips to caress them tenderly. At the same time he chose to ensnare her with words. "Your lips are so soft. These two soft, gentle, full and rosy lips look so kissable." He told her smoothly, while stroking her lips with his thumb.

In the meantime Bonnie had goose bumps in every part of her body. It felt so good to be touched by him. One thing she craved more than his touch was his kiss. She wanted to feel his attractive lips onto hers. In a flash he whispered his question: "May I kiss you?" In astonishment her large light brown eyes widened, though that vanished swiftly. She nodded wordlessly and parted her lips slightly to give him an invitation to kiss her.

Without any hesitation Damon pressed his lips roughly onto hers, whilst he cupped her face with his hands. Then went his one hand to her waist to wrap his whole around it and pull her closer to himself. His tongue slid apace into her mouth and he kissed her passionately. With every fiber of his body was he kissing her. Bonnie moaned into his mouth, while she fought with his dominant mouth.

Soon she gave fighting up and flowed into the ardent and hot kiss. Internally a feeling of a burning fire warmed all her body parts. He felt an inner explosion of feelings too, hence he increased the kiss immensely. They kept kissing each other fervently until they had to break off the kiss to inhale oxygen. Both of them glanced in amazement at each other; and ignored their heavy breathing.

After they could breathe normal again, Bonnie informed him: "That was marvelous." He chuckled lightly and proclaimed grinning: "Indeed it was. We should repeat that." With that being said Damon captured her lips once again and they kissed each other hungrily. They transformed back to their previous position, except that Bonnie had wrapped her arms around his neck this time.

As they were finished with their make-out session, they headed back hand in hand to the saloon. From now on everything would be alright for Bonnie. Her love liked her back; he held the same feelings for her. That she knew from the way he had kissed her. Finally she could be verily happy, because she had found her knight in shining armor. Indoors they danced together until dawn set in and the ball was over.

The End

(http:)(/)(/)24.( media.) (tumblr.)com/tumblr_lwlel2p34W1qf46efo1_500(.jpg) Bonnie's dress! without brackets.

(http:)(/)(/)dearlilmiss.(files).(wordpress.)com/2 012(/)04(/)glamour_make_up_by_sherry_lover(.jpg) Bonnie's make up


End file.
